


lookin' at me

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, M/M, Top Shiro (Voltron), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: Hunk sucked in his belly as he regarded himself in the mirror, but the pastel panties he wore only dug in to the girth of his waist even more like that. He liked the color against his skin, pale pink where he was dark and he liked the soft lace that bordered it around all of the edges, but he didn’t like the way it was cut to expose most of his hips. They were so unlike his usual underwear that he found himself tugging at the elastic to stretch them down.Not that it would much matter in the next hour or so. Hunk imagined that as soon as Shiro saw him they’d be coming off immediately.---Hunk dresses up pretty for Shiro.





	lookin' at me

**Author's Note:**

> here's the prompt!
> 
> _If you're still doing prompts... shunk + crossdressing/clothed sex?_

Hunk sucked in his belly as he regarded himself in the mirror, but the pastel panties he wore only dug in to the girth of his waist even more like that. He liked the color against his skin, pale pink where he was dark and he liked the soft lace that bordered it around all of the edges, but he didn’t like the way it was cut to expose most of his hips. They were so unlike his usual underwear that he found himself tugging at the elastic to stretch them down.

Not that it would much matter in the next hour or so. Hunk imagined that as soon as Shiro saw him they’d be coming off immediately.

The panties weren’t the only part of his outfit, but they were the part that was giving him the most trouble. Matching the panties was a bra that was, frankly, uncomfortable, but strangely soft against his chest. He caught himself more than once running his fingers across the silky material until his nipples had hardened underneath them, pressing against the fabric. It was also lace-trimmed, and even had a small little bauble between the cups that was probably trying to mimic some sort of pearl?

Along with those two pieces, he also had a skirt. This one was purple— Shiro’s favorite color— and very ruffled. It was cut so short that it was more of a large belt than a piece of clothing, but that might have just been because Hunk was plus-sized.

He didn’t mind the skirt as much as the panties, but he knew Shiro would love them both. So he readjusted them one last time and slipped on the frilly skirt, which was just as soft as the rest of the set. It would be easy to lift up so that Shiro could fondle him between his legs without having to take it off.

Hunk looked at himself in the mirror again, and gave a twirl. He looked  _pretty_ , which was something he’d never really thought about himself. It felt nice.

He was in the middle of figuring out if he should do something with his hair when there was a soft knock at the bathroom door. “Hunk? Is everything okay in there?”

He panicked, and accidentally knocked over a number of bottles they’d left on the bathroom counter for easy access. Nothing spilled, but the sound was catastrophic, and Shiro knocked again, louder.

“Just a second!” Hunk yelled louder than he meant to, shoving the shampoos, lotions, and sprayable deodorant that he didn’t even use underneath the sink.

He pressed a hand against his chest to calm himself, hopping from one foot to the other in front of the door to quell the anxiousness that coiled in.

Maybe he should have worn some heels or something?

Shiro knocked once again, and Hunk could just imagine him pacing out in the hall, just as nervous as Hunk was but just as excited. Hunk had warned him of a surprise, but not exactly  _what_ he would be getting.

He smoothed the skirt down, cleared his throat, and pushed open the bathroom door.

Shiro’s face when he took in the entire ensemble could accurately define what Hunk described as his sexuality. His eyes did that thing where they fell half-lidded, and a semi-smirk found its way to his lips.

Hunk couldn’t hold his gaze for too long, and self-consciously tugged at the panties again. “I guess you like it, huh?”

Shiro circled around Hunk, and the latter somehow resisted pulling the skirt down in the back. He pressed a kiss against Hunk’s cheek, wrapping him in a hug from behind to murmur in his ear. “Love it. Love  _you_.”

Hunk found himself being tugged into the bedroom, and was soon straddling Shiro’s waist as he ran his hands along Hunk’s outfit. He marveled at the bralette, letting his thumbs pass over Hunk’s still hardened nipples.

Hunk lifted the edges of the skirt to show Shiro the panties, and they both turned into blushing messes as they took in the sight. Hunk was so hard that his cock had begun to leak against the underwear, soaking into the colored fabric and leaving a telltale stain in its wake.

“You like this too, I’m assuming.” Shiro teased, and Hunk mumbled out an excuse.

Fingers dipped into his panties, palming his ass for a brief second before they dipped between his crack and pressed against his hole, already slickened with lube before hand. Shiro made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, and he made sure to reward Hunk for that extra bit of prep by rolling their hips together, grinding his cock up to press against Hunk’s.

Shiro was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt, but each did well enough to accentuate key parts of his figure. The shirt was short-sleeved, showing off his strong biceps, and his jeans were fitted just right against his behind, framing both his thighs and his ass perfectly.

Hunk much preferred to feel them bare against his skin. But he could appreciate the eye-candy that his boyfriend was no matter what.

Shiro slowly pressed his middle finger inside, fingering Hunk with just that as he murmured dirty words in his ear. “You’re so pretty for me, baby.” Hunk’s cock throbbed against him even through the panties and the skirt, and Shiro grinned up at him. “Already so hard, too. I bet you can’t wait for me to bend you over and fill you up until you can’t walk anymore.”

“ _Shiro_.” Hunk whined, but mostly from need. Shiro pressed in with another finger and began to stretch him.

The next step was a bit awkward, and required Shiro’s free hand and both of Hunk’s. They successfully got him free of his jeans, though, and they were kicked off to the middle of the floor. He continued to finger Hunk, running along where he knew his prostate was.

He looked perfect like that— lips parted as he huffed out a moan, head slightly tilted back. His cock was so hard that the tip began to poke out of the elastic band, and Shiro passed a finger across the slick head. Hunk’s hips jerked at that, and they both groaned as it sent a burst of pleasure through their pressed together lengths.

Shiro untangled himself from Hunk only to pull his boxers down and stroke himself. Hunk rolled onto his hands and knees, but Shiro tugged him back to straddle his hips. “I want to see you.”

Hunk licked his lips, eyes darting from Shiro’s face to his cock. “Okay.”

Instead of undressing him and ruining the pretty picture, Shiro tugged the panties to one side so that they curved around his ass. Then, he pressed his cock between the spread cheeks and teased the hole open. That continued all of two minutes until Hunk got fed up and reached back to shove him in, forcing a moan past his own lips.

Shiro lifted one side of the bra to lavish Hunk’s chest in kisses and hard sucks that would result in light, barely there bruises against his dark skin. The hard nipple rolled against his tongue, and Shiro made sure to play with the other just as much with his thumb and forefinger.

Hunk had to hold onto the headboard to keep himself steady as Shiro pressed him down all the way to the base.

Shiro muttered soft praises to him, controlling the pace easily by rocking Hunk by his hips, back and forth in a slow pattern. Hunk found himself pressing his head against the curve of Shiro’s neck, panting hot breaths against the skin there. He felt so keyed up just because of how flustered he felt, but Shiro was nothing if not gentle.

He kept straying towards the purple skirt, lifting it high as he watched Hunk bounce on his dick. His eyes seemed to  _shine_ , and Hunk breathed a quiet laugh under his breath when he noticed.

Unfortunately,  _because_ he was so aroused, he felt himself getting closer to his climax sooner than anticipated. Especially as Shiro rubbed his palm against the exposed tip of his cock.

He moaned Shiro’s named loud, back arching, and Shiro upped the pace so that he was near constantly pressing against Hunk’s prostate, driving all cohesive thought from his brain.

He felt so warm and  _soft_ against Shiro that the latter was right there with him on the precipice of orgasm. Hunk bit down against Shiro’s shoulder, half to muffle himself and half because he knew Shiro liked that slight pinching pain.

When Hunk finally came, spurting thick ropes against the underside of his skirt, he clenched down hard on Shiro, milking him for all he was worth. Shiro buried his face against Hunk’s chest, hugging him tight as he was thrown over the edge by that, bottoming out as far as he could to fill his boyfriend full with his cum.

Hunk pulled back first, just because the panties were uncomfortably digging into his skin the way they were positioned, and the two rolled over onto the bed to lay on their sides, facing one another. They were still breathing heavy, faces flushed, and Shiro leaned forward to press an appreciative kiss against Hunk’s forehead. “Love you.”

Hunk wasn’t sure if he’d be more confident wearing this outfit a second time, but he was more than willing just because of the way it made Shiro’s eyes sparkle. “I bought another set, too.” He confessed. It was babydoll-styled, but featured darker colors than the pastel of this one. Not to mention it was completely sheer, compared to the opaque fabric of this one, and he made sure to tell Shiro as such.

Shiro rolled over onto his back, breathlessly laughing. “You’re gonna kill me.” Then, he sat up and kissed Hunk so hard he saw stars.

“Time for round two, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/) here!


End file.
